Shake it out
by Eveleine
Summary: "A ona z każdym dniem upewnia się, że to prawda, że są dla siebie stworzeni, że w końcu uda jej się z nim umówić, że spojrzy na nią tak jak ona na niego."


Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie pomyślałam, iż moje pierwsze fanfiction na temat Glee będzie tyczyło się tej pary. Obstawiałam Finnchel lub Klaine, kiedyś nawet zaczęłam Sebtanę, ale wszystkie ficki pozostawały niedokończone i lądowały w jakimś folderze. Ale dzisiaj mnie natchnął prompt. No i tak jakoś wyszło.

PROMPT by **Gabrielle Lucy**:" Coś o Terri, jej uczuciach do Willa, jej obsesji, skąd się wzięła, może jakieś AU, że jednak była w ciąży."

* * *

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

Shake it out

* * *

Terri kocha Willa.

Ma piętnaście lat i jest pewna, iż nie jest to zwykłe zauroczenie, jak ciągle powtarzają jej rodzice. Zaprzecza i kłóci się z nimi, aż w końcu postanawiają na ten temat z nią nie rozmawiać. A ona z każdym dniem upewnia się, że to prawda, że są dla siebie stworzeni, że w końcu uda jej się z nim umówić, że spojrzy na nią tak jak ona na niego.

* * *

Terri kocha Willa.

Ma siedemnaście lat i w końcu może iść przez korytarz trzymając go za rękę, śpiewać z nim jakieś głupie piosenki (ona nigdy nie widziała nic niezwykłego w tym chórze). Ale dla niego mogłaby nawet zrezygnować z treningów cheerleaderek. Dlatego w końcu oddaje swój strój trenerce, nie podając żadnego powodu. Pozostaje jej tylko chór, złośliwe uśmieszki oraz Will. (Niczego nie żałuje.)

* * *

Terri kocha Willa.

Ma dwadzieścia sześć lat i może to oznajmić całemu światu. Ich wesele jest piękne, eleganckie, a ludzie, którzy przyjechali coś znaczą w świecie. Bo teraz marzy o tym, aby każdy widział, jaka jest szczęśliwa. Uśmiecha się do wszystkich, tańczy z jak największą ilością osób, ale podoba jej się tylko ten pierwszy taniec, gdy jej mąż (bo od teraz może to wymawiać na głos, a nie w myślach, jak kiedyś) nie jest jeszcze pod wpływem alkoholu (ona stara się wypić tylko kilka kieliszków szampana, aby móc przez cały czas panować nad sytuacją). Wie, iż on wolałby mięć skromne przyjęcie, sam zaśpiewać kilka piosenek, ale tak nie wypada. I ona zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

* * *

Terri kocha Willa.

Ma trzydzieści lat i wszystko zaczyna się walić. Najpierw jej mąż (nazywanie go tak już nie sprawia jej takiej przyjemności, to po prostu zwykłe słowo, które nic nie znaczy) postanawia zaopiekować się jakimiś głupimi dzieciakami (jakby ich dziecko nie było ważniejsze). Próbuje mu dać do zrozumienia, iż ten pomysł nie wypali, bo nie są już dziećmi, powinni zwracać uwagę na finanse, dobry dom i swoją własną przyszłość. Ale to nic nie daje i w końcu daje za wygraną, chociaż wcześniej spędza kilka dni na kanapie, bo musi pokazać, iż nie podoba jej się w ogóle jego pomysł. Ten ją przeprasza, częstuje winem oraz całuje tak jak zawsze. I wszystko jest dobrze.

* * *

Terri kocha Willa.

Ma trzydzieści lat i jest zdesperowana. Wie o tej głupiej (ona nigdy nie zniży się do poziomu innych i nie ma zamiaru używać wulgarnego słownictwa) pedagog. Zaczyna przyglądać się swojemu mężowi jeszcze uważniej niż kiedyś, aby dostrzec, choć najmniejszy ślad zdrady, aby móc na niego nakrzyczeć, a potem słuchać jego zapewnień, że to nieprawda, aby potem kochać się w ramach przeprosin.

* * *

Terri kocha Willa.

Ma nadal trzydzieści lat i jest to jej najgorszy rok w życiu. Trzyma się tego głupiego kłamstwa, modląc się codziennie, aby się o nim nie dowiedział. Ale jej modlitwy w niczym nie pomagają i wtedy Terri przestaje w cokolwiek wierzyć. Bo kiedy Will mówi, że to koniec, ona nadal nie chce tego usłyszeć. Próbuje mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to zrobiła, dlaczego chciała, aby nigdy jej nie opuszczał, dlaczego się zmieniła. Bo dorosła. A on nadal tkwił w mydlanej bańce, której nie pozwalał sobie przebić. Dlatego wyprowadziła się w ciągu jednego wieczoru, upijając się później po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu (bo nie miała dla kogo się starać).

* * *

Terri (pomimo wszystko) nadal kocha Willa.

Ma prawie trzydzieści jeden lat (za tydzień będą upragnione urodziny) i stara się przetrwać. Nie odzywa się do Willa, nie chce mu powiedzieć, co odkryła tydzień po rozstaniu (nadal boi się odrzucenia). Ale to coś w środku nie chce zniknąć, a jej lekarz gratuluje jej zdrowego dziecka. Ona go już nie chce, nie jest jej w ogóle potrzebne. W jej życiu liczy się tylko jedna osoba, której już nie może mieć.

* * *

Terri przestaje kochać Willa.

Ma czterdzieści lat i z melancholią wspomina swoje dawne życie. Mieszka w Miami, odnosi kolejne sukcesy zawodowe. Ale czasem, gdy leży na kanapie w pustym mieszkaniu, czuje się jak morderca. Bo przecież nim była, gdy kazała usunąć jej ostatnie wspomnienie po swoim byłym mężu (to słowo jest teraz gorzkie, nie wymawia go już ani w myślach, ani na głos, nie potrafi). On nadal nie wie, iż mogli mięć dziecko. Mogli być szczęśliwy we trójkę, mogli żyć bez jego chóru, czy teraźniejszej żony. Wie o ślubie, bo także dostała zaproszenie, które podarła i spaliła. Ona także czuje się wypalona. I już nic nie może jej pomóc.

* * *

Terri nie kocha już Willa.

* * *

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I'd like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

Shake it out


End file.
